1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autoreverse mechanism mainly in a cassette tape recorder, which is designed to ensure both the forward mode and reverse mode by a simple manipulation and a simple structure of adding minimum parts to a conventional unidirectional playback mechanism in a forward-reverse switching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical autoreverse mechanism of the conventional type has a slidable head base on which a second head base carrying forward and reverse heads is provided, and stitches between the forward head and reverse head.
The conventional autoreverse mechanism inevitably has a large size, making its compact design difficult, and has such a complex structure as to be prone to cause malfunction and make tape running adjustment difficult.